Voices -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil has a voice in his head. she isn't always nice. she tells him to do things he doesn't want. she really hates his best friend, Dan.
1. Chapter 1

Phil sat in front of the TV. Humming quietly along with the tune that was ringing in his head. This tune wasn't coming from the TV, no. The TV was off. This melody was coming from a soft voice, a whisper at times. Phil made his voice match with hers, smiling as he did so. For when he managed to recite the tune with her, she giggled. "Phil?" He heard someone call, "Are you okay?" Dan added, looking at the older with concern. Phil heard the voice sigh, and said she would be back later. "I'm fine" Phil mumbled, a little upset she had left.

Dan stared at his friend for a few moments before sighing softly and sitting down beside Phil. Phil had been acting weird recently. not just a little weird _/really/ _weird. "what...what were you humming just now?" asked as he looked at his friend again.

"It was a song" Phil said with a smile. "A very nice one" He mumbled under his breath. His smile faltering into a frown. He shifted himself to look directly at Dan, then smiled again. His brain just couldn't decide.

Dan frowned slightly at his friend. there he goes again, is he like bi-polar or something "umm...Phil?" he asked softly looking into the dark haired boys eyes.

"Yes?" Phil replied, picking at a lose thread on his jeans. Dan was full of questions lately, and he didn't like answering them. But he did for the sake of Dan.

"is there anything you want to talk about? you seem kind of..." he bit his lip, not knowing what to say "distracted lately"

Phil tilted his head. "There's not much to talk about. We've talked about it already" He said, pointing to his head as he said "we've". Not entirely aware that what was going through his mind wasn't normal.

"we've?" he questioned softly

"Yeah.. Me and her" Phil responded, smiling when he heard her voice ring back into his head with a small and quiet "I'm back"

"Phil...there's no one else here" he said softly, giving him a concerted look "you and i are the only ones here, there's no she"

"Well that's not very nice" Phil mumbled. Narrowing his eyes at Dan. "I don't like him" The voice said, she didn't sound to pleased either.

Dan gripped Phil by his shoulders looking straight into the boys eyes "listen to me. there is no her...I...I don't know what else to say but..." he sighed

Phil pulled Dan's hands off of him, "Don't touch me" He growled, digging his fingernails into the skin at Dan's wrist.

Dan hissed softly in pain "ow Phil, you're hurting me" he gave Phil a desperate look "Phil please" he said as he teared up

Phil ripped his hands off of Dan, drawing blood as he did so. He glared at Dan now, "You don't understand" He spat, and consciously she agreed with Phil.

Dan gave Phil one last terrified look before running to his room. he quickly grabbed his phone then sat against his door as he stared down in horror as he saw the blood trickling from his arms. he called 999 quickly. he was scared for his life. "h-hello" he said in a shaky voice "I need the police, an ambulance, anything. my friends gone insane. im scared, please help, hurry please" he sobbed down the phone.

Phil snapped back to reality as Dan ran off, pushing himself back it'll he was up against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "It's going to be okay Phil" She said soothingly, Phil believed her.

Dan sobbed loudly to himself as he stayed in his room. soon people would be here that could help Phil. everything would be fine...right?

Phil could hear Dan cry, and resisted the urge to shout out to him. He never meant to hurt Dan. "I'm sorry" He whispered. Curling up into an even tighter ball.

Dan heard sirens and shouts as he curled himself up tighter into ball. the police and he hope someone who could actually help was here. he flinched as he heard there front door being broken down and many men running into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone grabbed Phil by the arm, causing Phil to let out a shriek of surprise. They yanked him towards the doorway without saying a thing, Phil looked behind himself only to see people rushing into Dan's room as well. He broke down into tears right then and there, trying to pull away from the man who had a tight grip on him. He clawed at the wall, finding grip on a door handle and refusing to let go.

Dan was escorted out of his room by a few police officers. his eyes widened as he saw Phil freaking out "Phil!" he shouted as he ran to the boy. "do something, please" he said looking around at many men with a begging look in his eyes "please..." he said as he gripped onto Phil's arm tightly.

Phil's fingers were slipping, and he was crying hysterically. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, trying to get away from the strangers grip. Eventually he gave in, not being able to hold on any longer.

Dan sobbed loudly as he watched Phil being dragged away "Phil..." he squeaked out as he placed his head in his hands. this was good, they'd help Phil. everything would be okay.

Phil reached out and grabbed at the air, begging for mercy and forgiveness as the brought him outside. He shivered when the cold air hit him. He was now in an ambulance, feeling his arms and legs get strapped down. The fabric made his skin burn every time he moved, just making him cry even more. "Please" He begged. But got nothing more than a sorrowful glance in return .

The police officers led Dan outside to the ambulance "they're about to sedate them if you want to go to the hospital with him" Dan smiled softly at the officers then slowly steeped inside the ambulance. it was a horrible sight. he felt a few more tears slip down his cheeks "it'll be okay" he whispered basically to himself.

Phil's hand writhed around in the restraints, eyes widening when they stated they were going to sedate him. Phil hated needles, and this wasn't a good time to be getting them. "No no no no… Please!" He screeched, the voice telling him it was okay and to be calm. But he couldn't listen, everyone around him was more than distracting.

Dan quickly reached for Phil's hand "it's okay, trust them Phil, please, they're going to make you better" he tried to give Phil a convincing smile even though he couldn't stop the tears. it was terrible. he hated seeing his best friend in this state.

Phil's head shot towards Dan, he stared blankly for a moment before squeezing his hand back. He was still Phil, just slightly crazy. He opened his mouth to speak to him but was silenced by a sharp pain shooting through his arm, and then all he could see was black.

Dan looked up to the paramedics as he still kept a tight hold of Phil's hand "will he be...okay..."

"He'll be fine.. But we'll need to check him over and check how stable he is" One of the paramedics said. "Be nice to him when he wakes.. Okay? He's going to need it" She added.

Dan gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to his friend. "im so sorry Phil..." he whispered as he squeezed Phil's hand tightly. he sat in silence, as they drove to the hospital. never letting go of Phil's hand once. he was forced to let the boy go when the nurses told him they needed to cheek Phil was okay. Dan got sent to the waiting room to wait until he heard any news. he hated hospitals, but for Phil's sake. he would stay here.

When Phil woke up he tried to rub his face, but found his was restrained to the bed. He let out a groan. "Phil?" "What" "We're going to have to ask you some questions" A man adjusted Phil's bed so he was sitting, Phil protested as he was still tired. But they weren't having any of it. "Who is this voice you talk to?" They asked, rather sudden for Phil's liking. "She's is just a girl, a very nice one at that" He mumbled, squinting his eyes. They asked him more question, but he refused to answer. They laid pills on the tray, apparently they were Phil's.

Dan sighed softly, it felt like it had been hours he'd been waiting to hear if Phil was going to be okay. he rested his head in his hands as he closed his eyes. this was way more than he could take.

"Daniel Howell?" A sweet voice called, she saw Dan nod his head and waved him over. "You can see him now, but please. Be vigilant"

Dan stood up slowly, keeping his head down as he followed the woman, who he assumed was the nurse, to where Phil was. he wasn't even sure he wanted to see him now. Phil was probably going to hate him.

As one restraint was taken off Phil sighed in relief, then forcibly swallowed the pills. "I'm not crazy" He whispered to himself, but the voice said otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan walked over to Phil and sat down on a small chair. he didn't dare look up. he couldn't bear to see what he looked like. he bit his lip as he saw the dried blood still on his arms. they hurt. everything hurt, but what hurt most of all. was his heart.

Phil's head whipped to were Dan was sitting. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Don't you hate me" Phil narrowed his eyes again at Dan.

"no...how could I ever hate you" he half mumbled as the tears started to sting his eyes again. he'd cried way more today than he had in his whole life time. "I...im sorry"

Phil turned away from Dan. "I hurt you though.. Why are you lying?" He mumbled. Ignoring Dan's apology.

"im not lying Phil. i just sat for 2 fucking hours in this place waiting for you to wake up." he let a small sob escape his lips " you know how much I hate hospitals yet... I waited all this time for you, because I care about you...you...idiot"

"You care about someone who's gone crazy.." Phil said flatly, not sure if he wanted to believe Dan. "I'm sorry about your uh.. arms" Phil said quietly, the pills kicking in and calming him down considerably.

Dan ran his hands over the wounds, wincing slightly at the pain. "it's okay" he sighed as he finally got enough courage to look at Phil "and I...I don't care if you're crazy or whatever...I...I still care"

"I wouldn't if I were you. Look what I did to you. I might do it again, and I don't want to hurt you.. I really don't. But she does" Phil stated, completely unaware of the doctors watching behind the fake glass.

"why does she want to hurt me?" he asked softly.

"She doesn't like you.. Doesn't think you're very nice" Phil told him, wriggling his hand around in the one restraint and sighing. He was well and truly strapped to this thing.

"do you think...she feels threatened by me...by what I feel towards you..." he answered, almost whispering the last part.

"She doesn't want you to take me away form her" Phil said nonchalantly. Still trying to free himself from the restraint.

Dan sighed as he smiled softly. his Phil had gone crazy after all. Dan slowly reached out a hand to stop Phil from moving his hand in the restraint "you'll only hurt yourself, please stop" he said softly

"I don't like being tied down.. I feel like an animal" Phil whispered. Stopped moving his hand and frowned at the cuff. He tried one last time, but gave up the second his saw blood seeping from a tiny wound.

Dan covered the cut with his hand "please don't hurt yourself...I...I cant take much more of this Phil" he stuttered as he looked into his friends eyes "you have no idea how much this hurts, to see someone you love in so much pain..."

"I never meant to do it on purpose.. any of this. " Phil whimpered. "She has control over everything.. " He shook his head and threw it back onto the pillow. "Just kill me already.. I am a monster"

"no, no you're not...she is..." he felt the tears again. it'll get better Phil, I promise...they'll make her go away...then everything will be okay"

Phil let out a sigh, he knew what he was. "It's not as easy at it seems" he said, voice changing to a tone that was definitely not like Phil's.

Dan backed away slightly "P-Phil?" he asked nervously.

"For fucks sake Dan haven't you learned a damn thing? Kill me. You can do it" Phil spat out, leaning over the bed.

"n-no I cant, I don't want to" he sobbed as he stared at his friend " I love you, I cant, I just, I cant do that!"

"You can't back out of this one Dan.. Do it" Phil hissed. At that moment nurses barged in through the door, holding down Phil as they tried to sedate him again. "Let me go!" He shouted, kicking and screaming until he once more fell into a medicine induced sleep.

Dan stood there trembling as he stared at Phil. what was he supposed to do?. should he have...no, he couldn't have. he bit his lip harshly. he really couldn't take much more of this.

"I think we know what to do with him. Those Pills we gave him were fake Daniel, that's why he acted out on you. We will do a little more research but we are pretty positive that he has multiple personality disorder and anxiety and possible depression. He will be starting his first dose tomorrow" The doctor looked very happy, given the circumstances.

Dan stumbled back to the chair and sat down, just staring at his now unconscious friend. he lightly took Phil's hand "I love you...im so sorry"

"It will be a while before he wakes" She said, looking at Dan with a small frown.

Dan only squeezed Phil's hand tighter, refusing to look at the doctor "it's fine I'll wait...I...I cant leave him alone"

She nodded and went to go fill in Phil's new prescription. He was going to have way more than a handful of drugs to swallow everyday.

Dan sighed softly as he leaned back in the chair. what was he supposed to do? he closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. he held onto Phil's hand tightly, never wanting to let go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil awoke the next day, coming close to panicking before he realized where he was. His sleepy eyes drifted around the room before settling on Dan who was still sleeping. He brought a tentative hand up and leaned over fixing the boys fringe and smiling at himself.

Dan filched as he felt someone touch his head. he quickly opened his eyes and sat up alarmed. he slowly relaxed as he saw Phil smiling at him. "P-Phil?" he stuttered.

"Morning" Phil said in return, a small smile still stuck onto his face. He leaned on his side and yawned, every part of his body ached causing him great discomfort.

Dan stared at Phil slightly confused. did he not remember yesterday at all?. "how...how do you feel?" he asked quietly

"Fine" Phil mumbled, stretching out the one hand that wasn't tied down. "Why do you ask?"

"do you remember...yesterday?" he was so afraid Phil would go off again. he really did want to see that again.

"Uh.. I remember being put in the ambulance. Yeah" Phil looked down, a little ashamed of what he did that day.

"you don't...remember..." he sighed softly. it was probably better Phil didn't remember that. it was horrible.

"I don't remember what?" Phil asked just as a doctor walked in. "Good morning Phil" She said sweetly. Then placed the pills on the tray. "You will be taking these and staying here for the next few days. I hope you understand" She smiled at Phil and Dan. "I uh.. Okay" Phil stammered.

Dan avoided making eye contact with the doctor by looking down. this place was surely going to drive him insane. thank god he wasn't the one that actually needed to stay here. even though, he knew he wouldn't leave here to go home. he needed to stay by Phil's side. Phil needed him. "Phil..." he barely whispered.

"Can I have a drink?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan. "I cant swallow them without choking multiple times" He smiled, a small chuckle at the end.

Dan looked up at the doctor "could you get him that...I...I don't want..." he let a shaky breathe out. he knew if he tried to walk he wouldn't be able to, he couldn't feel his legs at all. he couldn't feel anything, mentally or physically. it was shock, he guessed.

"Sure thing" She said, leaving to get Phil's drink and returning minutes later. "You two have a nice day" She said as she left. Phil took the pill not so gracefully, gagging a little as he swallowed most of them at once.

Dan watched Phil as he took the pills. he knew Phil hated pills but hopefully they would make Phil better. they would bring back the old Phil who he loved. "Phil do you really not remember yesterday?" he asked softly. not that it really mattered but he had told Phil he loved him several times. all those confession gone to waste it seemed.

"I told you Dan, I remember being put in the ambulance.. That's about it" Phil shrugged "Wasn't that yesterday?"

"it was, but...after that...I...I told you...something else..." he said quietly now looking into Phil's eyes

"What'd you tell me?" Phil asked softly, noticing the way Dan was acting.

"I told you..." he sighed softly. what was he thinking? he couldn't tell Phil now "...nothing..."

Phil tilted his head to the side, "Please tell me" He begged, Dan couldn't just leave it like that.

he quickly looked down then closed his eyes. "I love you" he whispered, barely audible.

"Oh" Phil bit his bottom lip. That was unexpected. "You're lying right?" He asked, why would Dan love him?

He looked up at Phil "why would I lie... I love you..."

"Because I'm me.. And your you ..." Phil mumbled, Dan had to be lying. He was just trying to make him feel better that's all.

Dan bit his lip then stood up. "if you don't believe me I'll just had to show you" he said quietly as he leaned down and kissed Phil's lips softly. he immediately pulled away, blushing deeply as he looked down. he couldn't believe he had just done that.

Phil stiffened for a moment, slightly confused. "I don't understand" He said, even after the kiss he still didn't get it.

Dan sighed softly "I love you" he repeated softly, adverting his eyes. Phil had to believe him. Why didn't he believe him?.

Phil bit his lip "you…love you" he asked quietly he couldn't believe this. Why would his best friend love him?. Phil himself had liked Dan for a long time, but after he had snapped at him last night, he thought his friend would hate him.

"yes…I do" he paused then looked into Phil's bright blue eyes "I really do…seeing you like that last night was…it was horrible"

Phil's expression softened as he saw the hurt look in Dan's eyes "what happened last night?" he asked quietly. What ever had happened it had effected Dan pretty badly.

"you…you told me to kill you" Dan whispered, biting his lip, trying to hold back the tears.

"w-what" he asked, obviously shocked. Why would he tell Dan to kill him. Unless…was it her? Was she doing this?.

Dan sobbed softly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. All he could think of was Phil's voice. The things he said last night, they replayed themselves over and over again in Dan's head. It was driving him insane.

"Dan…don't cry, please…I never meant to hurt you…"

Dan eyes widened as he looked up at Phil. His expression softened as he realised it was still Phil, not…her. "you said that too…you said that she wanted to hurt me…"

"Dan…" Phil leaned over and lightly touched his friends arm. "Dan…come here"

Dan sniffled then sat on the bed next to Phil, looking down at his arms. They still hurt. Dried blood was still streaked down them. He still couldn't believe this kind boy, could ever hurt him like that.

Phil noticed the wounds and gasped softly "I…I did that…didn't I?" he asked quietly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. He had hurt Dan. He had hurt the one person he cared about more than anyone else in the world.

"yeah…you really scared me…" he whispered leaning against Phil slightly. "it scared me so much because…I thought they were going to lock you up, that you'd gone insane. That I would never see you again" he sobbed.

"shh, it's okay" Phil said wrapping his arms around his friend. "im fine, and…I…" he couldn't admit his love for Dan now after making such a big scene, could he?. He gently tipped the brown haired boy's chin up until their eyes met "Dan, I love you too" he said gently before pressing his lips against the younger boys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome home Philly" Dan grinned as he led Phil into their living room. While Phil was in hospital Dan had come home and tidied the flat up a bit. You couldn't tell such a traumatic event had happened here only a week ago.

Phil giggled softly, reaching for Dan's hand, that was placed on the small of his back, and entwined their fingers. "It's good to be home" he smiled. While he was staying in hospital the doctors had figured out the exact amount of medication he should have. Phil was more balanced out now, a little out of it because he was on so many pills, but he was better than before.

Dan smiled as Phil took his hand. Everything was truly better now. They walked through to the kitchen were Dan began to did through the cupboards for something to eat. "what do you want to eat?" he asked, still digging through the many items.

"I'm not really that hungry" Phil replied gently. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit hungry, but he didn't want to stress Dan out by making him cook food for him.

"come on Phil, we both know you are. Your stomach was growling like a little bear on the way home" he said with a small laugh.

"or like a lion" Phil added with a small smirk. He crept up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. "rawr" he whispered, kissing Dan's cheek.

Dan grinned as he turned around in Phil's arms so they were facing each other. Phil looked absolutely adorable. Phil was back to being old, normal Phil. He chuckled softly as he leaned in and gently kissed Phil's lips.

Phil kissed back almost instantly. He smiled into the kiss and he thought about their situation. He could finally be with the guy he loved. And she, couldn't do anything about it.

Dan broke to kiss, grinning wildly now. He then remembered he was trying to find something to eat. "come on, what do you want?" he asked again, giving Phil a serious look for a second then smiling again.

Phil's expression changed to a thoughtful one as he tried to think of something. "um" he hummed to himself. Then he thought of the perfect thing. "can we not just cuddle up on the couch and eat Maltesers?"

Dan's smile widened as he reached for his secret stash of Maltesers. "of course" he answered happily.

Phil grinned at him, taking the Maltesers off of Dan and opening them. He took one out and popped it in his mouth, still grinning at his lover.

Dan chuckled as he led Phil over to the couch and they both sat down. Dan lazily draped his arm over Phil's shoulders, bring the older boy closer to him. He then proceeded to steal a Maltesers of Phil.

Phil let a small, contempt sigh escape his lips as he snuggled up against Dan, munching on the sweet chocolate "I love you" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he began to feel tired. That must be the effect of the sleeping pills he was being forced to take.

"I love you too" Dan answered as he softly kissed Phil's head. He then noticed the dark haired boys eyes were closed. He smiled softly to himself as he began to play with Phil's hair "you can go to sleep, I'll stay here with you" Dan assured him.

Phil let a small sleepy smile grace his lips before feeling himself fall into a deep sleep.

Dan carefully reached over and grabbed a blanket to cover himself and Phil. He draped it over the both of them then also closed his eyes. He hadn't slept properly in days because he was so worried about Phil. Now Phil was in his arms, he didn't need to worry anymore.

Phil awoke several hours later. His head felt like it was being split open. The pain was unbearable. He looked up to see Dan was asleep, still in eth same position they had been in a few hours ago. He tried to hold in his whimpers and groans caused by the pain so as not to wake Dan. He was doing well until he tried to move his head. This sent a strong wave of pain that made him whimper loudly.

Dan awoke to the strange noise, instantly looking down to cheek Phil was okay. Phil was not okay. He had tears dripping down his face as he just stared into the distance, a distant look in his eyes. "…Phil?" he asked softly, not sure what else to say. He got no response "Phil? What's wrong?" he asked slightly louder this time.

"make it go away, please"

"what?" Dan asked, a confused expression of his face, make what go away?

"make her go away" Phil whimpered again, sitting up slightly as he gripped his head in his hands tightly "I don't want her. Not here, not now!"

Dan began to panic as the memories of that night played through his head again. "shh…calm down, It' okay" he tried to assure Phil, even thought he didn't know what to do at all.

"Maker her go away!" he screamed, sobbing loudly now "go away go away go away go away. Go away!"

Dan hugged Phil tightly, gently stroking the back of his head. This seemed to calm his friend down a considerable amount, although he was still mumbled for the voice to go away. He quickly reached for the pills in Phil's bag and began to count the right dosage into his hand. "Phil, come and take these. It'll be okay once you take these, alright?" he comforted.

Phil did as he was told, swallowing all the pills while shaking violently. He lay there in Dan's arms still shaking while the tears continued to drip down his cheeks.

"shh, everything will be okay. It's going to be okay" Dan whispered over and over again into Phil's ear while he gently stroked his hair. He kept a tight grip around Phil the whole time. He finally felt his lover calm down and stop shaking "you okay?" he asked gently

Phil moved his head in a slight nod. The pills were finally starting to kick in. the voice was slowly fading away, giving him some peace and quiet again. He closed his eyes and he continued to sob still. The pain was easing but he couldn't stop his tears. It was too much. He was terrified he would snap and hurt Dan again.

"hey, don't cry" Dan whispered, moving his hand to rub soothing circles into the older boys back "we're okay now. Everything will be okay"


	6. Chapter 6 -END-

Things had only gotten worse recently.

Phil was completely out of it because of the pills. Dan wanted to keep Phil off the pills more than anything. But, he couldn't. Phil had started to have panic attacks if he didn't take his medication. Dan had come back from being out several times to find Phil curled up on his bedroom floor, clutching his head.

It killed Dan to see Phil in so much pain.

"Philly"

Stop it

"Listen to me Philly, I know you can hear me"

"Stop it" Phil mumbled. She was trying to talk to him again

"I know what will be fun, listen to me"

"No. stop"

He didn't understand why she was annoying him so much. She never used to. She used to be nice. Someone nice to talk to. The things she said now scared Phil.

Dan sighed as he walked into Phil's room, hearing him mumbling to himself. "Phil? You okay?" he asked. He noticed Phil nod, turning towards him.

"I'm fine"

"Okay then…I think it's time for bed"

"Yeah" Phil agreed as he slowly stood up. "goodnight" he said softly as he quickly climbed into bed, facing away from Dan.

"Do you…do you want any company tonight?" Dan asked gently as he walked over to Phil's side, lightly moving some hair out of the elder's eyes.

"No" Phil replied quickly. Honestly he'd love to spend the night snuggled up to Dan but he didn't trust here. She'd made him hurt Dan before and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Oh…okay, goodnight" Dan said before gently kissing Phil's forehead and leaving the room.

Phil sighed softly, closing his eyes. He could go to sleep, everything would be fine.

"No it won't"

"Go away" he whispered, closing his eyes tightly, begging the voice to go away.

"I won't go away Phil"

"Shut up"

"No, I'm your friend Phil"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, you're supposed to be nice to your friends"

"No"

"Yes. You'll never get rid of me Phil"

A loud crash

That's what had woken Dan up. He sat up in bed, looking around the room frantically.

What had happen?

He felt a horrible feeling in his gut as he realized the noise had come from Phil's room

Oh no

He nervously got out of bed, slowly making his way towards Phil's bedroom. He was honestly scared. What if that voice was causing trouble again?

As Dan left his own room and entered the hallway, that's when he heard it.

The small manic giggle

Oh god

He was right

That wasn't Phil in there

Well at least wasn't him there in mind

Dan creped closer to the door, carefully listening to the small giggles and bitter sweet words being said

"Oh Phil"

Phil let a small giggle escape his lips

"You love Dan very much don't you Phil?"

Dan gathered all his courage before taking a small peak at inside the room.

Blood, so much blood

Phil was sat in the middle of his room. A knife in his hand as he carved something into his arm.

Dan gasped quietly as he realized what Phil was craving into his arm

It was Dan's name

"Of course you do Philly" another insane giggle "You love him a lot" he sang happily to himself, pressing the blade in further, causing more blood to spill out.

"But you shouldn't"

He took the knife away from the mounds, admiring his piece of art.

"You should love me. I love you. You know he doesn't care about you like I do"

More blood

"I was always there. He hated you. I loved you!"

shrieks of pain, tears

She's going to kill him

Dan, against his better judgement, ran into the room

"Stop this!"

He shouted, making a grab for the knife in Phil's hands. Phil just smirked, standing up from his previous position.

"Oh Dan, you've been quite troublesome, trying to take my Phil away from me"

"You're not real. You can't have him"

"Of course I'm real Dan, I'm his best friend. I'm the one he loves!"

Dan just stared in shock

"…who are you?…"

"I'm are the madness that lurks within you all, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. I'm what you hide from in your beds every night. I'm what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread."

Dan backed away from Phil now. That smirk looked psychopathic.

"And now, I'm going to kill you"

Dan tried to run but he couldn't

A stabbing pain

A knife, right in his chest

"P-Phil" he stuttered as he tried to stop the blood now oozing out from his chest "Phil, please, come back!"

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. It was too unbearable.

Phil blinked several times.

First, the stinging in his wrist

Why was Dan's name carved into his arm?

Then

Dan

"D-Dan?"

He asked softly, crouching down beside his friend

The knife

He gasped. Why was there?…

No

"No!"

He shouted, desperately trying to figure out what to do

Was it too late?

Was Dan still breathing?

He didn't know

"Dan"

No reply

"Dan?"

Silence

"DAN!"


End file.
